


Still Growing Up

by loochskywalker



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Old Men In Love, shower make outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loochskywalker/pseuds/loochskywalker
Summary: “You know,” Pat says in the locker room after Ron manages to scare Leivo away with his blank stare and terrible advice, “beauty is temporary but grumpiness is forever.”Ron turns his scowl on Pat and says, without hesitating, “Good, maybe then you’ll leave me alone.”Pat just grins at him.





	Still Growing Up

Ron’s too old for the drama the rookies seem so enchanted by. Although, Pat doesn’t see it that way. Sure, it is dramatic, but it’s honest; these kids just feel so much. Plus it’s hilarious to watch the way Ron’s face gets all scrunched up when they complain to him, like if he’s not careful they’ll get their feelings all over him.

“You know,” Pat says in the locker room after Ron manages to scare Leivo away with his blank stare and terrible advice, “beauty is temporary but grumpiness is forever.”

Ron turns his scowl on Pat and says, without hesitating, “Good, maybe then you’ll leave me alone.”

Pat just grins at him. 

It’s all mostly hilarious. How Ron has no interest in getting involved in the lives of all of these young guys and yet they’ve seemed to float towards him for advice and story time. Most of Pat’s entertainment comes from how much Ron hates it, but also, Ron’s terrible at advice and telling stories even when he’s genuinely trying. So he can pout and glower at Pat all he wants, but he’d be lost if Pat weren’t there to pick up the slack with the kids. 

“I can’t believe they care about your opinion,” Pat says as he follows Ron into the weight room like a persistent shadow, “after all the time you spend on cultivating the perfect scowl. That’s just disrespectful.”

“You’re joking but you’re right,” Ron says, “what’s the problem, do I need more furrow in my brow?” he asks.

“No, it’s the missing tooth, it’s just so darn cute.”

Ron turns that famous scowl on Pat but he can see how Ron’s tongue slides over where the missing tooth is supposed to be. 

“It’s not cute, I’m a hockey player.”

“An  _ adorable _ hockey player. It’s okay that you’ve taken your baby face into your 30s.”

“Okay, grandpa,” Ron shoots back, “I’ll make sure to remind you on your 40th birthday.”

“Aw you plan to be with me in 2 years?”

Ron’s scowl deepens because if there’s one thing he hates more than giving the rookies advice it’s Pat reminding him that he’s in a long term committed relationship that will most likely last the rest of his life. He can pretend to be all grumpy he wants about it, it really doesn’t upset Pat even the slightest. They both know how lucky Ron is to not have to be nice and flirt with someone else. Pat’s already accepted Ron and his grumpy self. They both know he’s just thankful for that. 

 

*******

 

When they get home after practice Ron goes immediately to shower because he doesn’t count showers at the rink as “real showers,” whatever that means. But Pat’s not against the idea and follows after him.

“This is my alone time,” Ron says as he looks up to see Pat’s reflection walking into the bathroom behind him.

“You don’t get alone time, babe.”

Ron doesn’t even argue with him, just rolls his eyes and reaches to take his shirt off. 

“Only a few more years until I have to trade you in for a newer model.” 

Ron throws his shirt directly at Pat’s face for that.

“Aw, I’m kidding,” Pat says and drops Ron’s shirt to the ground, “you’re as hot as you were at 23.” 

“Shut up,”

“Sorry, hotter.”

Ron can’t hide his smile at that. It’s a little genuine one, the kind that Pat has promised to pretend never happens. 

After getting in the shower it only takes a few seconds for it to completely devolve. Pat manages to convince Ron he doesn’t need to re-shampoo already just by putting his mouth directly below Ron’s ear and biting lightly. Feeling the way Ron shudders in his arms when he does it still never gets old, and Pat’s not about to back away from it. He can’t stop himself from holding Ron’s biceps in his hands and pressing him against the cool tile wall to litter his neck in more love bites.

Everything is so warm and the steam around them makes Pat’s lips feel wet even when he’s not making contact with the water droplets on Ron’s skin. It makes everything feel looser, warmer, closer. And when Pat presses his palm to the wall behind them for leverage when he goes to finally kiss Ron on the mouth, he’s almost shocked by the temperature difference. He can’t imagine how Ron feels with his entire back pressed up against it, but he hopes it’s something akin to overwhelmed. 

When he kisses Ron he mirrors him from earlier and traces his tongue over where his tooth should be. He can feel the way Ron hesitates in kissing him back as he does it and Pat can’t help but chuckle a little in the middle of their kiss. Ron hates it when Pat does this, but rarely enough to make Pat stop. 

It’s cute. 

Instead of making him stop Ron employs his usual tactic, which is to pretend he was in control the whole time and wrap his arm around Pat’s waist and keep him trapped there. Ron only flexes when he’s trying to prove something. Not that Pat’s complaining honestly, pressed this tightly all up the front of Ron’s body, when it’s over warm and wet in between them. 

In the haze of it all Pat’s able to reach out and grope along the wall until he finds the dial and turn the water off. It wasn’t that long ago when Pat was whining about how hot shower sex was and that Ron was lame for not wanting it anymore. But now he’s totally on board with that. They’re not actually that old, but a trip and fall in the shower can be career ruining at this point. A flexible 20 year old may not have any problems with it, but both of them are a lot happier in a bed at this point.

So that’s where they end up, Ron on top because he hates the way his wet skin feels against the comforter and sheets on their bed. Pat’s okay with that though, lets Ron kiss him as he reaches down and fists Ron’s dick. It feels great in his hand, if he’s being honest, hot and thick and familiar. 

He remembers being young and not being able to imagine settling down. Sleeping around, finding himself in the bed of random people was just too much fun. Not that he did it  _ a lot,  _ but the same person over and over got boring. Yeah there was love and trust and stuff but 20 year old Patrick Marleau didn’t value that as highly as he does now. Because now that he’s closer to 40 the thought of relearning someone’s body makes him shudder, and not in a good way. This familiarity, the way he never has to second guess the way he’s moving his body is pleasurable enough he wouldn’t even need to love Ron for this to feel good. Except he does, and that’s why he’s sure this will probably last the rest of both of their lives. 

Ron pulls away to press his forearm against Pat’s chest, pressing him into the bed hard as he tries to grind them together. It’s tricky, with the way Pat won’t let go of his dick, but he still tries. 

Eventually, eventually, Pat pulls his hand away and Ron removes his arm, using it to loop around Pat’s leg and hike it up. Pat settles at a different angle with the bend more in his back than his leg so Ron doesn’t end up pulling something. 

This angle is better for them to grind against each other, and Ron leans back down to kiss him. Pat resists the urge to reach back between them to grab Ron’s dick again by digging his finger tips into the sturdy muscle around Ron’s spine. But god, it just feels so good. Pat wants to get his hand and his mouth on it, but mostly he doesn’t want Ron to put any space between them.

He’s a little infatuated with Ron’s body, probably more so than Ron is with his. But it’s fine. Watching Ron chase his own pleasure makes Pat want to lock him up in their bedroom forever, so he’s not going to complain about anything.

Also, it feels pretty fucking good.

Because Ron’s thrusting against him with controlled movements of his hips. Their cocks are rubbing against each other, pressed so closely in a way that makes Pat’s abdomen crackle. He wants nothing more than to be the one on top right now, and slip into Ron’s body, feel the way it clenches around him, see the way Ron’s eyes roll when Pat gets him deep. But he can’t. They can’t. Not in the middle of the season. But god, he wants to so bad. With the way Ron is pressed so close to him it’s not hard to imagine it.

Ron cums first because it’s always been harder for Pat to get there. Or so he says. Mostly he just waits out because the way Ron pulls back and starts jerking Pat off is the best part of this whole thing. Well, second to the way Ron fucking falls apart each time he cums like the world is ending and he’s the heart of it. It’s insane. Ron’s not loud but his body shakes, in response to almost everything. It’s like his whole body is hypersensitive when Pat touches it. It makes him feel powerful, drunk, and it’s hard to not get carried away.

It’s those thoughts, the memory of Ron shaking just a few minutes before, paired with the strength of Ron’s hand clamped around him that makes Pat cum not long after. 

Ron just smiles at him and kisses him as he comes down. Pat doesn’t pretend he didn’t see this smile and just reaches up and presses his thumb into Ron’s lip. It doesn’t falter and Pat can’t help but just smile back.

“Okay, old man” Ron says, “nap time.”

**Author's Note:**

> There really isn't much of an explanation for this. I have 20 billion things i'm trying to finish right now and instead i, again, invented a new pairing. Please leave kudos/comments if you like it, it really motivates me to keep writing honestly you guys don't understand what it means to me. Also follow and come talk to me on mitchmarnersnohomopillow. I'm literally always looking for people to talk with about fic and headcanons and stuff!


End file.
